


Kiss

by weizimo



Category: Pangpang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weizimo/pseuds/weizimo





	

初吻

在北京深冬的夜晚里，迎面吹来的风都刺入到了骨子里，方博喝醉了酒一出门，随手就把拉链扯开了，他外面穿着层厚厚的羽绒服，里面只是件轻薄的衬衫，张继科本来冻得手颤，还要把人固定好了给他重新拉上。

方博毛茸茸的头发蹭在他的脖颈上，吐出来热气带着浓烈的酒香，张继科熏得后退了半步，那个人直直地倒在了他的怀里，嘴里含糊不清地叨念着再来一杯，还喝，张继科搂着人想，明明酒量比谁都差，还硬撑着，不是傻子是啥。

此时的街上行人寥寥，倒也不见得有多么尴尬。

方博面皮薄，有时候张继科在街上主动拉起他的手，他还要斟酌片刻，没准甚至为了避嫌还要退让三分，让张继科走在前面，他小步跟在后面。但这种场面并没有持续多久，以张继科的性子，这种事本就是掖不住藏不住的，所以当那次比赛之后，记者又一次不怀好意地将方博推到了他面前，那种质问的口气一下子激起了他心中难以消弭的怒气。

直到现在方博翻着微博，还能看到那条张继科怒怼女记者，场面尴尬至极的新闻，他当时还问张继科干嘛要那么粗暴对待一个刚进入这个行业的女孩，挺可怜的。张继科盖住他的手机，扣住他的手腕反问道，你不可怜？方博甩开他的手，勾住他的脖子，两人滚到沙发上，方博身上的睡衣掉了半截，露出了他白皙的肩膀和精致的锁骨。

“我不可怜，她再怎么说我，无一是处也好，卑鄙无耻也好，你就是我的，谁也拿不走。”张继科把他压在沙发上，方博的后背硌在那层皮革上让他有些不舒服，他轻哼了几声，嘴就被严实实地堵住了，张继科的吻很霸道，但舌头抵在坚硬的牙齿上，就是不让他进去，张继科坏笑着把手伸进他的睡衣里摸到了结实的后背，顺着那蝴蝶骨来回抚摸几次，厚实的手掌在细腻的皮肤上游动，刺激的方博微微一颤，自己就启开了牙关。

尽管张继科的技巧并不娴熟，但两人待的时间久了，那点契合度还是有的，张继科每次都把他伺候爽了再去开拓下面的地方，指尖沾着点刚弄出来的精液就往里面摸，第一次做时，方博还尴尬地问哥，哥你不嫌脏？张继科啧了一声，说那行，你洗澡去。

方博听了还真麻溜的起来去洗澡，结局就是被紧随其后的张继科狠狠地压在浴室里那面刚镶上去的镜子上，献出了他的第一次。

此时张继科伏在他的耳边轻声问了一句能进了吗？他很强硬地摇了摇头，但抗议无效，张继科扶着他的腰直接就捅了进去，连点停留都没有，方博的手绞着身下面的皮革，指甲在上面划出了几道印子，他没忍住骂出了声，张继科抓住他的手，扣在他头的两侧，十指相交，底下埋进的深度更进了一步。

沙发的空间很狭窄，张继科半跪在沙发上撞击着身下的人，方博的两条修长的腿挂在他的腰间，那块玉佩在后背一甩一晃，黑色的纹身在阴影之中显得诡谲而又诱人，肉体交配的声音在宽大的客厅里清晰地响起，夹杂着无法抑制的喘息声和淫秽的水渍声。

方博的脑中一片混乱，大大的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，周围的景色一片朦胧，而张继科的模样却越发清晰，细致的眉眼，薄薄的唇，挺拔的鼻梁，带有棱角的脸庞，聚在一起就构成了这张完美的脸，而这张脸的主人竟然喜欢着自己，从小到大的喜欢，谁不艳羡这样美好的经历，但方博就不觉得这个值得惊讶和怀疑，为什么别人总说他配不上张继科，真他妈都是胡话，他哪点不好，除了不会做饭洗衣服刷碗，有时候睡懒觉能睡一天以外，还都挺好的。

他配得上张继科，也只有他能配得上。

最后张继科低声吼了一嗓子就全数泄在了他的里面，又忘戴套了，没事，反正到头来都是他哥清理，方博想着，勾起嘴角满意地抱着趴在自己身上的人睡着了。

张继科瞅着方博越来越安静，以为人是要睡着了，连忙把方博从温暖的怀抱里扯了出来，这还在大街上，这么冷的天气在这睡着了是要冻成病秧子的，而且方博本来底子就差，动不动就生病，这刚喝完酒吹点风回到队里还不知道烧成多少度呢。

“醒醒，别睡，等回去再睡。”张继科晃了方博两下，方博还歪着脑袋冲着他乐，两个眼睛在柔和的黄色灯光下显得亮晶晶的。

而下一秒，在寒冬的深夜里，微弱的灯光下，人迹寥寥的街道上，方博就这样，踮起了脚尖凑上去送给他一个吻，轻轻的，跟擦在嘴角上的一根羽毛一样，他随即低下头扣住那个人的后脑勺去加深这个吻，他主动霸道，方博适从温柔。

“还记得当时你问过我的话吗？”

一吻过后，方博还没来得及喘口气，张继科突然冒出了这一句。

“啥？”他酒还没醒，迷迷糊糊地回应张继科。

“你那时候，不才刚进队吗，就问我以后想要找个什么样子的人作伴侣？”

“你没搭理我。”方博哀声哀怨叹了口气。

“那不是当时哥还没想好吗？！”张继科连忙解释道，“那你猜猜，我想找个什么样子的？”

方博连想都没想，脱口而出，“长得白的，嫩的，个子……嗯……不算太高，不算胖，也不瘦，脸上还带着几道褶子，一笑跟包子一样，说话有时候还爱结、结巴，跟在你后面叫哥的……”

张继科掐着他的脸，说你是自己的黑粉吗？这么黑自己。

“你看，我、我说的没错吧，你就、就喜欢这样的。”

方博把他的手从脸上拿下来，紧紧地攥到了手心里，而张继科则俯下身在这个别扭的像个七岁孩子一样的男人额头上烙下了一个深深的吻。

“对，就是喜欢你。”

END


End file.
